Just a normal Plushie Day.
by Kaithrixla
Summary: On a spree of boredness, I *gasp* WROTE A FANFICTON. Its about Lulu's dolls, and their 'normal' days and plans...


Ahh, the warm sun, the clear sky of Besaid… 

It had been almost year sense the destruction of Sin, after half a year of drinking and partying, Spira was in its hangover. So where did that leave out heroes? Simple, they all went back to their homes and lived happy lives.

What??? You were expecting plot with this fanfiction?? Oh well fine. Unknown Dragon took her all mighty author powers to create a plot. So she sat down at her computer and began to think… 

"Hummm…. I could always go with the new, more powerful threat that the heroes must defeat! No… no. To overused. Maybe a new, more powerful Aeon? Bah, No, no more Aeons. I could do a sappy Tidus and Yuna romance… nevermind, yuck. Must…think…up…plot!" Unknown Dragon continued to think. If she was going to write a plot, there had to be a main hero… Then it hit her.

"Ill write a fanfic about Lulu's Dolls!"

And so, hand met keyboard and the great fanfiction was born!

Were to start… well, like I said before, a warm sunny day in Besaid, and on the warm sunny day Lulu had taken a walk, or wherever she went, maybe she was casting flare on other writers who wrote a romance about her with Seymour. The important thing was that she was not in her home. 

The small Onion Knight looked around from the shelves that he sat on, and made sure no one was around. He picked up the small soft sword of his and slowly climbed down. Moogle, Cactuar, Cait Sith, Moomba, and Pupu all came off of their shelves as well. Soon they were huddled on the floor, talking amount themselves. About what you ask? Their master plan of course! World domination! 

"What's our latest plan boss?" The Moomba squeaked at the small plushie knight.

"Well…" The Onion Knight squeaked back, stroking his little chin with a plush hand. His little blue eyes showed thought. Although thought in the little dolls was limited. "I still think going over the temple and demanding the entire Isle could work… Show the human creatures our wrath!" He cried, waving his sword around.

"But wont Witch lady get mad at us?" Moogle asked form the background. Referring to Lulu.

"If we rule Witch Lady will listen to us! And do our bidding! No more tackling monsters ten times our size! No more sitting on shelf listening to Witch Lady and Man Who Throw Large Blue Ball baby talk!" 

"But… when we take over… Witch Lady no pamper us." Pupu Sighed sadly.

"Yes Pupu, that's the downside" Onion Knight nodded. "When we get rid of her, the pampering will stop, but all humans shall worship our mightiness!"

All the dolls gave off a small, squeaky cheer. Unknowing to Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, or any of the remaining heroes, The dolls had been planning this ever sense seeing Sin die. The Onion Knight had marveled in the power… and then preached to the other dolls what having that power would be like. Oh the greatness…

They had tried many attempts already. Stealing items out of Lulu's stash, although having no clue how to use them. That caused them to nearly blow up a few walls with a Black magic sphere and some grenades. 

Then the tried to catapult themselves to the top of the temple, and then block out the sun with a large plate. That was unsuccessful too. Lulu found her Moogle slammed into the side of the temple the following day. 

They didn't give up on blocking the sun there. They continued to try and find ways to the top of the temple. In bubbles, ladders made of floss and twigs… None worked. They gave up on the sun idea after that.

Then their plans turned to more manipulating the humans into giving them the power. They tried taking over the mind of the little girl down the street with their cuteness. But only succeeded in getting her to dress them up and have mini weddings. Although Moomba and Cait Sith's marriage only lasted about thirty seconds. They gave up on the little girl from that point on. 

Suddenly a voice calling interrupted the rally of the little plush dolls.

"Hey Lu? You in here?"

"It's the Man who throws blue ball around!" Hissed the Cactuar "What do we do now!??"

The Onion Knight franticly looked around for a plan… Most of the time he just stole the other dolls' ideas, this left him at a loss for words. Wakka's footsteps were heard coming closer and closer. And a *human* finding out could be the end of their plans. As Wakka neared Lulu's room, the Onion Knight cried out the only plan he could think of.

"Attack!!!" He raised his plush sword and ran under the heavy cloth separating Lulu's room with the rest of her home. The rest of the plushies blinked for a moment then ran after him, all squeaking battle cries.

Wakka looked down, seeing the six plushies run at his ankles. He blinked, not sure if they are tackling him or hugging him. He simply picked them up one by one and placed them back on their shelves.

As soon as Wakka was gone, the Onion Knight cursed and threw his sword down on the shelf.

"I have finally figured out why we never succeed in our plans!" He called to the other dolls, "We are small! We must steal Man Who Throw Large Blue Ball's big! And use it to take over!"

***

Unknown Dragon thus endith the first chapter here.

A/N: Heh, R&R guys, say what you want, I don't care. If I entertain one person Ill be happy.

Next chapter: Stealing Wakka's big!


End file.
